Run
by Nyah-Cullen
Summary: Elena has chosen Stefan instead of Damon who decides to leave Mystic Falls. But before, he wants to tell her goodbye... OS songfic based on Snow Patrol's song, Run. Damon/Elena. Damon's POV. Please, read and review !


Disclaimer : I do not own anything. Vampire Diaries belong to CW and LJ Smith. The song belongs to Snow Patrol. I write for my pleasure and the readers' !

Storyline : It's a Damon/Elena fanfiction so it's about them but I don't think there's any spoiler... Damon decides to leave Mystic Falls after Elena has chosen Stefan.

AN : I love Run by Snow Patrol and it made me think of Damon and Elena... So here is my songfic about them ! I hope you will like it, I really enjoyed writing it ! And please, listen to Snow Patrol's song while reading it ;) I want to thank all my reviewers and readers ! You are amazing and you make me keep writing ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

She knew I had to go. She had known it since she saw me got in. Her face was joyful, she was laughing with her friends and then she saw me. She knew something was going on. Stefan held her tighter, he didn't want to let her go. But she is not the kind of girl you can stop from going away. So he let go. She walked toward me, her eyes were sad. Too sad that it hurt me. But I knew what I had to do. And I'm not sure it's the best thing, now.

"What's wrong, Damon ?" she asked. "Follow me." I almost begged her. "Damon... I already told we are just friends. I'm with Stefan. I love him and I do not love you." Her voice was as sharp as ice. The kind of ice that could break my marble skin. "Okay. I'm leaving, Elena. I'm leaving Mystic Falls and I will let you two be happy as in the end of a fairytale."

And then I walked to the door. I didn't want to see her face anymore. I didn't want to see Stefan's victorious smile. I didn't want to see them again. "Damon ! Wait !"

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

"What ?" I was angry. Very angry. I just wanted to tell her good-bye but she hadn't agreed and then she wanted me to wait. "Let's go outside. Need to talk." She seemed worried. She grabbed my arms and we got out. I took her far away enough that Stefan couldn't hear us. I didn't want my little brother to poke.

"Why are you leaving ?" she demanded. "I don't understand. You said you didn't want to hear about a "us", did you ? So I'm leaving. Don't need more explanation. Just wanted to tell you goodbye, like old friends." She didn't even dare to look at me in the eyes. I thought it was because she didn't want to give me hope. I thought wrong, again. "Will I... Will we meet again ?" Her voice was shaking. "I don't think so. Send me an invitation when you and Stefan get married. I may come." She finally looked at me in shock. It looked like she was about to leave me there and go back to Stefan but she didn't. That time, I was the one who couldn't look at the other in the eyes. I had to go. I had to leave straight-away but my feet didn't move.

_And I can barely look at you  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here_

"But... We are friends, Damon. I don't like it when my friends leave me..." I had to be ruthless or she would persuade me to stay with her sad and wide eyes. "Elena. You can lie to them, you can even lie to yourself. But don't even try to lie to me. I know you better. I leave for you. For me. For everybody's happiness." I stared at the closed shop on the other side of the road. She was breathing too slowly, she tried to restrain her breathing because her heart was beating faster and faster. "Except yours." Except mine... In a way, she was right. Would I be happy away from Mystic Falls ? Maybe. Of course, I would be happier away from Stefan kissing and loving Elena. Of course. "Ugh. Who cares ?" She bit her lip, she hesitated. She realized then that I was suddenly staring at her, I was trying to read expression. There was something she wanted to say. Something she couldn't say and so, she wouldn't say. I understood.

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say_

"Shall I go now ? Or do you have something else to tell me ?" Her skin seemed so soft... It reminded me of the night when I touched her cheek... I slowly and softly caressed her cheek. A perfect stolen moment. "Damon... It's not you. You leave because you want it. That's all." I winced. Was she that stupid ? Did she believe that I really wanted to leave ? She was way too wrong ! I was leaving because... Because... Because of what, in fact ? "I changed." "You're lying." "I'm not. You're provoking me. Why ?" She winced and turned her face so I could only see her in profile. "No way. I'm not." "Look at me in the eyes when you talk to me, please." I didn't to look away anymore, I wanted to remember each star in her bright gaze, each smile, each move of her body, each word she would speak. I wanted to remember because she was a human. She was going to die, someday. She was going to age and... I would never see her again.

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

"Why should I ? You don't care what I think. You don't care if someday I need you because I could need a friend like you to talk, to protect me to... To..." Then I thought she was about to cry. But she didn't. She was freaking angry. She clenched her tiny fists, she wanted to hit me. She gritted her teeth, raised one arm and then she struck me. "You are selfish ! I hate you, Damon. You don't deserve me. You've never deserved me and you will never !" She kept on trying to harm me. I let her. "You're right. You deserve a white knight and you have one. So let me go." She stopped. Tears started to fall down her silky cheeks. "Don't make it harder, Elena. It's hard enough for me. And you know it."

_Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads_

"So you really think I want you to go ?" she whispered. "No. But you want Stefan. Why would I stay ?" I wanted to hear her say it. I needed it. She just had to say it and then... No. I was wrong. She wouldn't say it. She loved my brother, not me. It wasn't fair to play that kind of game. Not fair at all. "Forget about it. I'm leaving. _Now_. So don't ruin all this, Elena." She looked at me in surprise. "What "all this" ?" "You know what I mean. You have something that belongs to me. That Katherine had in her hands, but she kind of gave it back to me. Don't lose it. Don't break it. And remember that I will be on this earth and if you're in danger, I'll know it." "And you'll come back ?" "Perhaps. If Stefan can't protect you. If nobody except me can, perhaps."

_Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_

"I don't understand... What do I have that belongs to you, Damon ?" I sighed and took her hand. She seemed reluctant but she let me do it. I led her hand to my chest, she was then touching me. For the last time. "What, Damon ?" I sighed again. "You're touching it." Her eyes widened and she understood. I felt stupid, like a teenager in love for the first time. I was an old vampire ! I shouldn't act this way. I released her hand but it stayed on my chest. "Damon..." "Hush. I want you to smile. I want you to be happy or at least to act as if you are. Right ?" "But it's not you. You are selfish, you don't make choices to make people happy. You want to be happy first !" "No, not anymore, I changed. Smile, please." But she didn't smile, she tried... She just couldn't. Her eyes were so sad, so full of tears... I wanted her to light up, to be cheerful...

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear._

"Please, don't go." she said. "Damon, don't." She was crying. "I have to, Elena." I carefully touched her cheek and wiped a tear away. Then I turned my back to her and started to walk away. "Damon !" she screamed. I didn't go back. "Damon ! You said you changed and that's right ! And if it is because of me, I hate myself. Because I hate the new you !" She was provoking me. She wanted me to stay and argue with me. But I wouldn't do so.

I heard her footsteps behind me. She was running. "Do not run away, Damon. Listen to me. Where is the real you ? Where is the Damon that I... That I..." "That you... ?" "That I once loved !" she shouted it and I froze. So she had loved me... But not anymore. "The Damon who is always here for me, the Damon who never surrenders, the Damon who saved my life, the demon that made his way to my heart... Where is he ?" "I don't know." "You don't know, fine. One last question and I let go, I let you run away ! Why did you fight for her and not for me ?" She was freaking right. And I didn't have any answer. I remembered that I could have fought night and day to get Katherine back. But for Elena... I had just surrendered. When I heard her say she wanted Stefan, I surrendered. "You wanted Stefan. I thought Katherine was a prisoner, she was waiting for me. I was wrong. That's all." I muttered.

"Maybe. But for once, you didn't look at me in the eyes. You didn't see what I wanted. I wanted you to fight ! I wanted you to be yourself and to do whatever you could to make me choose you !" she was crying more and more. I took her in my arms and held her tight while she was crying. My tee-shirt was wet, but I didn't care. Her warm body against my cold one was all that mattered. Then I made my decision. "I stay." She parted with and looked at me in disbelief. "You're right. I won't let Stefan get you that easily. You may be his soulmate, but you're more to me. You're my twin flame*, my everything. Go back to him tonight if you want. It's your day but tomorrow will be our day. All eternity will be ours, my love." She smiled through her tears and sniffed. "So, I see tomorrow, Damon. Don't be late, I don't want to wait one more second." She wiped her tears with her hand and kissed my cheek. I watched her go back in the restaurant. She seemed quiet and her little smile was hiding that she was overjoyed. And so was I.

* * *

* : If you don't know about "Twin Flames theory", it is too bad because it is an amazing theory ! You can read it on forum[.]vampire-diaries[.]net ;)

So, did you like it ? Or not ? Please tell me ! ;) I think it's the longest fanfiction I've ever written in english ^^

See you soon ;)

Nyah-Cullen


End file.
